User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 20
< Chapter 19 ' '''I’m lazy tonight so you just get Joytricia today. Tomorrow it’s back to the mystery! ' Chapter 20- Patricia woke up the next morning confused at first, only to realize that she had fallen asleep with Jerome and Alfie. Her head was awkwardly close to Jerome’s arm. Disgusted, she got up and accidentally woke him up, too. “Morning,” He mumbled. “We fell asleep.” “Never would have guessed.” Jerome rolled his eyes, yawned, and said, “Alfie’s still asleep. We should wake him up.” Patricia thought about it, and whispered, “I have a better idea. Let’s scare him.” “Scare him?” He looked at her, and then his face lit up. “You’re more like me than I thought, Trixie. Okay, let’s do it.” Both pretended to be asleep while Patricia quickly nudged Alfie to wake him up. She heard him move and mutter something tiredly, and then mentioned their names. And then, after a few seconds, both of them jumped up and surprised him. Alfie yelled and fell off the bed, landing in some spilled popcorn from the night before. “Hey! No fair.” But Patricia was laughing too hard at him to care, and so was Jerome. “Alright, alright. What time is it?” Jerome then asked, when the laughing was over. Alfie checked the clock. “Around eight in the morning,” “I should get back to my room,” Patricia got off the bed and made her way towards the door. Pausing, she turned back and said, “Thanks for the movie, weasels.” Leaving, she made her way to her room, still in a good mood. The movie had been really fun- She’d always been a fan of horror and monster movies, and Jerome and Alfie somehow made it more entertaining. Maybe they’d do it again one day. Upon reaching her new bedroom and noticing Joy already talking to Mara, however, her good mood began to fade as she remembered just why she had watched that zombie flick in the first place. “Morning,” Joy looked up at her. “Hey, there you are! Where were you last night?” “Watching a movie with your boyfriend,” Patricia smirked. “You mean the zombie thing? Oh, well, last night we watched that romcom where-“ Joy paused as her facial expression fell. “I forgot to invite you, didn’t I?” She nodded slowly. “Mara, can you…?” Mara nodded and left the room, quickly getting out so the girls could talk. “I’m sorry.” Joy said immediately. “I was planning to invite you…” “It’s okay,” Patricia said. It was a lie, but she understood that it was an accident and didn’t want to make Joy feel horrible about it. “The movie was great. We had fun. I love horror movies.” She smiled. “Something about them just excite me,” “…You like horror movies?” Patricia was honestly shocked by this question, and she gave Joy a long stare. “Of course. I thought you knew that,” Why didn’t her friend know that? “No…all we ever watched were those romcoms, you’ve never mentioned anything about horror movies,” “And who was the one who only wanted watch the romcoms in the first place?” Joy was silent. “It’s okay. It’s just one little thing, right?” Her friend nodded. “I’m sorry, you sure you’re okay?” She took a second to think about it… and then she sighed and sat down. “Well…” “What is it?” “Do you honestly want to hang out with Mara and Willow more?” “What? Patricia, no, I-“ “Because you hung out with them all last year, and then the movie… and I’m just, I feeling kind of unwanted.” Joy sighed. “I have been with them a lot, haven’t I? Look… you’re right. I’m sorry. But you’re still my best friend Patricia, and you always will be…come on, I’ll make it up to you.” As Joy got up to get something, Patricia sighed and watched her. “Joy, what are you…?” “I’ve kept this with me for years.” She pulled out something and came back over to hand it to her. Patricia was amazed. “This is the DVD we were going to watch, wasn’t it? When you disappeared…” Joy nodded seriously. “Yeah. Look, it’s never been opened. I haven’t watched it yet. I’ve been planning to watch it with you.” “Then why tell me this now?” “Because, I’ve always forgot or never had time or you were always with Sibuna…Anyways… do you still want to watch this?” Patricia smiled and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Can’t wait!” Joy smiled back. “Good! ...And I really am sorry, Patricia. I’ll try and do better.” “I never said you had to-“ “I have to.” She insisted, and Patricia just grinned and hugged her. Sometimes she did have her doubts about Joy… but times like this proved her wrong. Maybe this would be the start of something stronger. Patricia sure hoped so. 'Thanks! Tomorrow it’s back to the mystery. ' ''' Chapter 21 > Category:Blog posts